customstoriesfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Princesses at Starbucks
Hello! I am Nk-the-epic, and I am the person that created this story. Please don't make any edits until I give you permission to. Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy! I plan to submit this to the 2017 Wiki Competition. This is not really a story, but is more about what an encounter between Modern Disney Princesses would be like. The Story Rapunzel was a barber. The job was fun, but tiring. She had to keep trimming hair, and shaving people's heads, and she just needed a break. She always looked forward to her little coffee break at 3:30 pm. She always went to Starbucks; it was her favorite place to be. And, she always ordered the same thing: a venti iced caramel macchiato. She decided to walk to Starbucks today, because she needed to burn some fat. So, she walked, obviously wearing her favorite Sperry's. At Starbucks, she met Snow White, who seemed to be pissed off about something. "Oh my gosh, why are all of these straight white guys sitting at the same place? I am so triggered!" Snow White said. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes. It was so like Snow White to get triggered about everything. Like the other day, she got really triggered over some lady who gave her a drugged apple! They continued to talk for a while. Then, they saw Aurora. Aurora always looked really tired. Rapunzel always thought that it was because of the whole "sleep drug thing" that was mixed into her coffee. Aurora said that some perv kissed her, which was why she woke up because she wanted to slap him. This, of course, really triggered Snow White. Just then, that annoying jerk Merida came in. She was dressed in one of those old-fashioned dresses, but she always carried an AR15 with her. People always thought that she was 'BRAVE '''or something. But Snow White always got triggered, and Rapunzel just didn't like her. Merida sat on a chair, and ordered one of those normal coffees. According to Snow White, she's terribly boring, unlike that stupid Disney movie that claimed that she was '"brave". 'Yeah, she was actually pretty terrified of a lot of things. Her weaknesses just made Snow White more triggered. Together, as "friends", they sat at a table. They kept drinking. A few minutes later, Ariel walked through the swinging doors. She was wearing leggings and uggs, pretty much on the same level of BASIC as Rapunzel was. Ariel ordered one of those Pumpkin Spice Lattes. She sat down next to Rapunzel. What she didn't notice was that her seat was wet. "AAUUUGHHHHHHH!!!!" She shrieked. She had always been afraid of water. There was a guy who told a story of her as some sort of fish-human crossbreed, and it was obviously to mock her aquaphobia. Ariel decided to go back home to change her pants. Snow White wanted to go to a "Ghost Lives Matter" protest at 4:30, so she left, carrying an apple (she loves apples) in her olive palms. Just then, Merida saw a spider on the table. "WHAAAAAAA" She screamed. She was so afraid that she left, twirling her AR15 in her calloused hands. "AURORA, WAKE UP!" Rapunzel screamed into Aurora's ears. Aurora woke up, and she just went to her house so that she could continue sleeping. Rapunzel realized that her little coffee break was pretty much done. She walked back across the street. ''Oh, what a normal day. Nothing ever changes in this place. She thought with a smile on her lips. Category:Funny Competition Category:Finished